Uchi
by mysticahime
Summary: Tempatmu berpulang tak harus selalu utuh. / SasuSaku


**Disclaimer:** _not mine._

**A/N:** rikuesan _seme_ tersayang, semoga suka!

.

.

.

**Uchi**

by **mysticahime**

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah mengira—dari sekian banyak orang yang ditemuinya, yang mana kebanyakan ia pandang dengan sebelah mata, menganggap hanya angin lalu, mengkhianati, dan pergi dari kehidupan mereka—bahwa akan tiba hari di mana ia harus menelan kembali penyangkalan yang selalu didustakannya.

_Aku tak memerlukanmu._

_Kau dan aku bukan siapa-siapa._

_Pergi!_

Berulang kali, selalu, ia menggoreskan kata-kata itu dengan dalam agar orang yang dimaksud paham bahwa _inilah_ yang dia inginkan. _Sendirian_—tanpa ada siapa-siapa di sirkumstansi, tanpa ada yang masuk ke dalam garis perbatasan yang ia ciptakan supaya tak ada yang menjangkau.

Namun, siapa yang mengira ia salah?

Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah menyangka, dari sekian banyak entitas yang pernah hadir dalam hari-harinya—tiga sudah terlalu banyak—hanya ada satu orang yang membuatnya terus menetaskan kebohongan. Pendusta kecil, Sasuke itu, dan semakin hari semakin banyak yang ditutup-tutupinya dalam sebuah topeng bernama kepalsuan.

Waktu semakin tinggi dan melapuk, berjalan pelan meniti garis kehidupan yang berkelok dan bercabang. Mereka berpisah—Sasuke dan orang itu—dan meneruskan alur cerita yang telah ditorehkan semenjak mereka lahir.

Kebohongannya terkubur rapat dan beku, didiamkan berada dalam kenangan yang semakin memudar seiring berjalannya waktu, meninggalkannya dalam penyesalan akan munafiknya seorang Uchiha,

dan diam-diam, ia berharap bisa menyuarakan ini nanti:

_Kuharap aku selalu menjadi seseorang... untukmu_.

.

.

.

"Ayo," telapak tangan itu terbuka di depan matanya, dengan gurat luka yang memerah dan bernoda gelap. Sepasang mata hijau yang dikenalnya, yang selalu muncul saat sesekali ia bermimpi, tetap menatap dengan sorot mata yang sama. Salju putih dan sisa-sisa pertarungan ada di sekitar mereka—ada tubuh-tubuh tanpa nyawa yang terbaring entah karena kesalahan siapa.

Konoha lenyap, tertimbun oleh puing-puing tak bernama, menyisakan kenangan bagi beberapa yang beruntung karena masih hidup.

Sasuke telah pulang, kembali ke Konoha—dan tempatnya hancur.

Gadis di hadapannya tak ia gubris sama sekali, pun uluran tangannya tak diacuhkan. Kali ini pandangannya terpaku pada _mereka_ yang tak bersalah tetapi ikut menderita?

Salahnya?

Bukan seratus persen.

Apa ia ambil andil dalam semua keadaan ini?

_Ya_.

.

.

.

Mungkin ini akibat perbuatannya. Hukuman karena ia adalah seorang pengkhianat. Hukuman karena ia pendosa yang tak termaafkan.

Apa yang kau dapat ketika kau ingin _pulang_, Sasuke?

.

Ah, _ironis_.

.

.

.

Tangannya ditarik paksa, digenggam kuat-kuat sebelum diseret dalam perjalanan yang melibatkan kaki yang cedera parah dan pinggang yang sobek. Tertatih-tatih, ia berusaha mengikuti langkah gadis itu—yang entah kenapa masih bisa berjalan dengan tegak walau satu-dua rusuknya patah—sambil menggumam tak jelas soal rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

Perjalanan mereka bermula dari sosok-sosok yang tertidur abadi karena sebuah pembelaan, berlanjut menjadi awal mula reruntuhan, berakhir dalam sebuah kenangan.

Sasuke ingat dengan jelas tempat apa itu, karena sekeras apa pun ia menyangkal, ia tak akan bisa melupakan tempat di mana segalanya bermula. _Lapangan_. Tiga tunggul kayu masih di sana, salah satunya sudah rusak parah entah karena apa. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya sekarang—pohon-pohon sudah tiada dan rumputnya tertimbun salju yang kotor—namun ada letupan kecil di sana.

"Selamat datang di _rumah_." Gadis itu berusaha mengulaskan senyuman kecil di antara raut sendunya. "Walau sedikit berbeda, ini tetap rumah—bagi Tim Tujuh. Walaupun sekarang hanya kita berdua, sih..."

Ada isakan pelan yang pecah, Sasuke merasakan tangannya digenggam semakin erat. Menoleh, mendapati sosok yang selalu tegar itu terguncang. Ia paham, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Konoha adalah rumah bagi semua _shinobi_, karenanya mati-matian dipertahankan supaya tetap utuh. Reruntuhan ini saksi nyata bagaimana mereka berupaya keras untuk menjaganya.

Sayangnya, pikirannya berusaha jujur lagi, dan hal itu agak egois.

_Ia senang karena gadis itu selamat_.

Uchiha Sasuke memang egois, pengkhianat, dan pembohong.

Di saat yang tersisa menangis untuk kepergian sesama, ia malah mengembuskan sedikit napas lega. Konoha boleh saja hancur, boleh saja musnah, boleh saja kehilangan seluruh warganya. _Musuh_ mereka boleh merusak apa saja, boleh menghancurkan lapangan ini, boleh menghancurkan kediaman Uchiha.

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, Konoha akan selalu menjadi _rumah_ bagi Uchiha Sasuke, sekosong apa pun isinya.

.

.

Karena, separuh dari _rumah_ itu adalah Haruno Sakura. _Rumah yang akan selalu menerimanya kembali._

.

.

.

**Fin.**


End file.
